


Viriditas

by Gemi



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: 2k3!Leo ends up in 2k12, 2k3!tcest, M/M, Stuff happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An experiment goes wrong, and Leonardo is sent into a different world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling

The sewers forms a dark place. 

To humans it would border on alien; it is filthy and has an awful stench.   
It’s dark and slimy, and at times the path is so thin you can barely walk on it.   
Slippery pipes, the hissing of cockroaches and finally, the scratching sounds of claws upon stone. 

But it is home, and he feels far more comfortable walking here than topside.

It’s dark. At times he walk under a grate, moonlight briefly washing over him.   
The sound of cars and humans drift down.  
Distance makes it turn into muffled whispers, and Leonardo feels at peace.

Having spent their childhood in the darkness, the moonlight is bright beacons to them.   
The slippery piles are simple bridges, the hissing and scratching common background noises.   
Leonardo wonders what living without this would be like. It was a long time since they were at Casey’s family farm, and he has forgotten the smell of grass, the creaking of wood that all houses make. 

But soon enough he reaches his destination, and his thoughts are cut short. 

He smiles. Looks around one last time, before he slips inside.

Leatherhead’s place is smaller than theirs, but never the less big.   
Thick cables and thousands of wires crawl along the walls and floors, and there is the constant rumbling of machines.   
There is more light as well. Unlike them, Leatherhead did not grow up in darkness and alligators are not known for their good eyesight.   
As such the place is brightly lit up, causing Leonardo to stop and blink, adjusting to the sudden shift of light. 

“Donnie?” he calls out. 

Silently walks further into the large room. He is careful to not trip over anything, careful to not touch any of the mysterious, mechanical creations.   
He often wonder why his brother is so fond of such mess. But Leatherhead is the same, and Leonardo can only assume it’s a genius thing.

“Wha- Leo! Over here, I’m helping with the portal!”

Leonardo immediately steers to the left.   
Soon the clutter fades away, and he finds one of the few open surfaces of Leatherhead’s home. 

There are thick cables on the floor, but on the whole it’s an empty spot. Only the middle is occupied, and Leonardo snorts at the sight.

The portal is a bumpy circle of steel.   
It is positioned on a platform, and under it he can see his brother and their friend. 

Half of Leatherhead sticks out. Thick tail, short legs. There is oil smeared all over him, and Leonardo assumes the same goes for his brother.  
But Donatello is far smaller than the alligator. Only his feet stick out, and Leo can barely catch sight of the ankles, one of them scarred.   
He nudges one foot with one of his own. Kneels down to poke the sole of it. Don’s toes curl, his leg twitches.

“Stop that, Leo,” comes the muffled response. Leonardo opens his mouth to reply, except his leg is whacked by Leatherhead’s tail.   
He winces and jumps back. He hears soft laughter. “Thanks, Leatherhead,” is Donnie’s muffled words.

“I would not want you distracted, my friend,” and then Leatherhead is pulling out.   
He sits up and gives Leonardo an amused glance. “Your brother is handling sensitive equipment,” he informs Leo. “Do not disturb him.” 

Leonardo’s mouth briefly twitch into a smile.

“Sorry,” he apologizes. “He is ticklish. And hard to tickle.” 

The alligator chuckle. They watch as Donatello squirms further inside, until nothing but the tip of dirty toes are visible. 

“So it’s going well?” Leo asks. They rise to their feet; knees against cold stone floor is not the most comfortable place to sit in. 

“Very,” Leatherhead rumbles. He stretches, as well as a mutated alligator can at least. “Donatello’s fingers are far more nimble than mine. They achieve what I can’t.”

“Don’s fingers can handle more than any of our own can,” Leo dryly replies. He thinks back to his brother expertly handle impossibly thin needles and threads that are barely visible to the eye.   
He remembers the way Donnie’s fingers likes to explore in dangerous places, and he barely manage to not smile too wide.   
It’s not something he is supposed to think about. Not with others present. “It must be a gift.” 

Leatherhead hums in agreement. They walk over to the closest desk, and Leonardo watches as the larger reptile shuffle through paper pile after paper pile.   
All of them are filled with sketches that he can’t even begin to translate into something understandable, stained by the sewers and oil that even now is smeared upon them. 

Then he is distracted by something else. 

Curious, he reaches out. Is careful as he picks up a photo, glad his fingers aren’t too dirty from the walk in the sewers. He smiles at the picture. 

Honestly, it is a very simple photograph. It’s him and his brothers gathered around Leatherhead.   
Leonardo is rather sure it was taken when they were seventeen; when life was a little brighter, and all of them weren’t as scarred as they are now.   
There are huge grins displayed, a large pile of turtles on top of a laughing alligator.   
And then there is one clawed finger at the edge of it, proof of their father’s wonderful picture-taking skills. Leo rubs it with his thumb. 

He can hear his brother crawl out.   
Soon enough there is an olive green shoulder bumping against his right side, the smell of oil and sweat growing a little stronger.

“Oh,” Donatello says. “That’s the one sensei took, isn’t it?” 

Leo nods. Glance at his brother, feeling his smile widen at the sight. There is oil smeared all over Donnie’s face.   
It hides most of the scar, but makes the blind eye stand out even more.   
The same goes for the whole one. Pale green and white, framed by black stickiness. 

It’s an endearing and amusing sight. 

“Oil,” he says, intentionally cryptic on where. 

Donnie blinks. Frowns and rubs at his cheek.   
Leonardo’s smile turns into a grin.

“Smeared all over now,” he teases, not mentioning how it was like that from the beginning. Donatello roll his eyes and drops his hand. 

“It should turn on now,” Don says, ignoring the way Leo smirks at him. “And then we just need to make sure it’s aimed in the right direction, and you can go back home.” 

“Thank you, my friend.” Leatherhead hands over a napkin, and Don uses it to wipe his face clean. Or cleaner, as it turns out. Leo manages to not laugh. “Shall we turn it on, then?” 

“Sure!” 

Leonardo steps to the side as the two scientists go to work.   
Cables are put in and pulled out, and then Donnie reaches out. Pushes the button.

Bad luck or karma, Leonardo isn’t sure. But when the button is pressed and the bright, blue light fills the portal, the ground shakes.   
Leatherhead stumbles. Leo is still holding the photo, still standing on his spot.   
Too surprised and fascinated that it actually worked- Donatello and Leatherhead have been working on it for a year now, after all -to notice the movement. 

And then it’s too late.

Leatherhead is tall and muscular. All of his weight stumbles into Leo.   
It sends him stumbling forward, too, cables preventing him from jumping away.   
He hears his brother’s call of surprise and warning. He catches the glimpse of Donnie reaching for the Off button.

There is a flash. 

Leonardo squeezes his eyes shut, and it feels as if he is going to throw up, his body spinning in an endless circle.   
Everything is cold and warm at the same time, and yes, he really is going to throw up.   
He tries to get hold of something, but there is nothing to get a hold on. He wonders if he is breathing. 

He wonders how long this will go on. 

And then it stops, and Leo falls onto something cold and hard.


	2. Landing

His head is throbbing with pain. When he opens his eyes, everything is blurry and moving.

Leo would prefer to keep still on the floor. 

To get his bearings, to relax and let the throbbing and nausea go away.   
But there is the sound of voices; loud and demanding, something like laser guns going off. 

He manages to get onto his feet. 

He rubs his head. Narrow his eyes as he tries to focus.  
Leonardo frowns.   
It’s a TV. 

At first he doesn’t believe it, but it truly is. A large screen. A man with black hair and a yellow shirt and- and is that an alien?   
He stares dumbly at it, before he realize that a TV, _a turned on TV_ , means someone is watching it. 

He ignores the call for justice and turns around.

That’s the second surprise. 

He meet large, blue eyes. At first he thinks it’s his brother, but then he catch sight of the blue headband.   
The skin is a completely different shade of green, and this- this other turtle is not like them.   
Smaller and more slender, and Leonardo stares.

The turtle stares back. 

He would normally act quicker. But his head is still throbbing, his vision still blurry. So they stare. 

Then something clicks; they both reach for their weapons, but before either can do anything a dark shape appears.   
Lands before the other turtle, and Leonardo tense up.   
Shocked but never the less wary as he takes in the new person before him.

A rat.

But nothing like Splinter; the fur is not grey, not matted with age.   
The ears are not torn to almost nothing and the rat- he hovers over them.   
Leo shifts. Tries to calculate, wonders if this rat uses his tail the way Splinter does. A whip, as dangerous as any weapon.

“Step back,” the rat snaps, and Leonardo obeys before he can even think to protest. His hands fall from his weapons. 

“Who is that?” he hears, and Leo catches sight of orange from the corner of his eye. Mikey?  
His eyes widen, and he can’t help but turn to face the turtle. 

Blue eyes and freckles, a bright band of orange.   
But he is short, he is _tiny_. Leonardo stares, unsure of what to do.   
Then a red band pops up, and he tense as sharp, brilliant green eyes look at him. 

There is a scowl, and Leo frowns back.

“Where did he come from?” the turtle asks. Raph. Must be Raph, the suspicion and barely hidden eagerness for a fight is too much like him.   
Though the green eyes are new, the crack in the plastron as well. Taller than Mikey, and that’s... also new. 

Where the hell had the portal taken him? 

“He shall answer your questions,” the rat says. Leonardo turns back, certain the mammal is the greatest threat. “Be calm. Where is Donatello?” 

“He walked April to the lid,” Mikey helpfully informs them. 

The rat nodded. 

“Who are you?” he asks. 

Leonardo doesn’t reply.   
Instead he stands up straight; hands hovering over his belt, the pockets of shurikens.   
The rat, most likely Splinter, except he is so _different_ , stares back. 

“I am Splinter,” he says. Confirming Leo’s thoughts, and Leo can’t help but twitch. The large rat frowns. Leonardo is aware of how the other two hovers on the edge.   
He can see the third one, the one he suspects is himself, stand by Splinter’s side. “Are you capable of speech?”

“Yes,” Leo says. It comes out rough.   
The fall of the portal must have been longer than he thought; his tongue feels like sandpaper, too big and clumsy. He swallows. “I can talk. My name is Leonardo.” 

“Woah,” Mikey says.

“Seriously? You look nothin’ like Leo,” Raph scoffs. 

The blue one blinks and leans forward, curious.   
But he doesn’t talk, and Leonardo guess that is him, then.   
Except this ‘him’ has blue eyes, and Leo is certain there are no big cracks in the younger turtle’s shell. 

“Silence,” and the others fall back. Splinter observes him. Leo meets his eyes. They are an odd, red-brown colour. “You have brothers as well?” 

Leonardo curls his fingers.  
He can feel the paper- the photograph -turn into a ball as he forms a fist. 

He hopes Donnie got a copy of it at home.

“Yes.” 

“Cool! What do I look like? What-”

“Michelangelo. Silence.” 

A whine, a scoff. Leonardo sees the glimpse of Raph’s fist connecting with Mikey’s head, and he tries to not smile. Some things never change. 

“Where am I?” he asks. 

Splinter tilts his head. The eyes are more solemn, sharper. Suspicious.   
It’s an odd thing to see. Leo knows his father used to be sharper than he now is; that when they were young, he did appear this tall, this strong.   
But never have Leonardo had the suspicion directed at himself. 

“In our home,” is the reply he receives. 

“Year?” he tries. 

“Two-thousand-twelve!” Mikey cheerily calls out- and then there is a squawk, the sound of tussling. Leonardo does let his lips twitch into a smile, then. 

Splinter’s eyes glimmer with amusement and exasperation. 

“You are not from a different time,” he points out. Leonardo blinks. “Your appearance is different,” Splinter explains, “you do not share the colour of Leonardo’s eyes. You are, in fact, very different in everything.” 

Leo glance at his counterpart. 

The blue eyes are wide and curious, lips twitching into a smile with held-back questions.  
Leonardo wonders if he ever appeared so eager, but he manages to smile back. 

“I am,” he agrees. Glances at the other two brothers. “And so are you.” 

Splinter nods. 

“Join me,” he says, and it’s pure reflex to follow the large rat into the dojo.

Everything is odd and strange, and he feels nauseous and off balance.   
But some things never change. 

Obeying Splinter is simply one of them.

As the dojo doors slide shut, he can hear a new voice. 

Donatello.

Leonardo wonders if he has a blind eye, too, or if that has changed.   
He wonders if it will ever happen. He wonders if the eyes are still green. 

He wonders many things. 

And then they kneel before each other, and Splinter speaks.


	3. Sensei

The dojo is not the same.

Perhaps it was foolish to expect as much. There are many more weapons on the wall, for starters. Leonardo finds his eyes lingering on them. He wonders how this family managed to secure so many- did they steal? Make them by themselves?

Leonardo never found out how Splinter managed to get ahold of the weapons they had. In his world. He tries to not think too much about it; the thought of different dimensions makes him feel dizzy. It does not matter if he have visited Usagi, nor that Mikey once met their super powered selves.

They have never met _themselves_. Not like this.

Leonardo looks back at the rat before him.

He rests his hands on his knees. He bows, briefly, before straightening.

Splinter watches him for a moment.

“Leonardo,” he says.

Leo blinks, startled.

“Yes.”

“Will you be a threat to my family?”

Straight forward; Leonardo didn’t truly expect anything else. He shakes his head without thinking, hands clenching.

“Never, Se- Splinter.”

Whiskers twitch. There is a ghost of a smile.

“You may call me Sensei if you wish, Leonardo.”

He dares a smile. He nods, relieved.

“Thank you, Sensei.”

The rat chuckles. It’s a deep, rumbling sound. So very different from Leonardo’s real father, and the thought makes his smile fall.  
“Thank you as well, Leonardo.”

For not wishing to harm their family; it’s left unsaid, but Leo hears it nonetheless. He does not question how Splinter knows that Leonardo speaks the truth. It’s merely another quirk, something perhaps all Splinters share.

“Do you know how you came to this world?” Splinter then asks.

Leonardo nods.

“I do, Sensei. There is…” he falters. Tries to figure out how to word it properly. How much does their world share? “We have a friend. His name is Leatherhead.”

There is the twitch of an ear.

But Splinter remains silent. He nods, urging Leonardo to continue, and so that is what he does.

“And he has been stuck on Earth for many years. He wants to go back to the Utroms- the aliens who raised him, but there was a battle on Earth and they accidentally left him behind.” Leonard frowns to himself. “Since then, he and Don have been working on a portal that will allow him to return to them. It… was finally finished.”

He pauses. Sighs.

“Or so we thought,” Leo adds. “Don turned it on, and then…” he tries to think. It happened so suddenly, and it’s still a mess in his head. He isn’t sure if he is remembering everything correctly. “The ground began to shake. I stumbled,” he is ashamed of it, really, for no true ninja _stumble_ , “and fell into the portal. Don tried to turn it off, I think, and then I was… here.”

Silence fall. It’s something that he wishes he could be used to, the way his own Sensei could stare and say nothing, make no movement. But instead of mimicking it, Leonardo can feel himself twitch. Shift the slightest bit, eyes staring at a spot above this Splinter’s shoulder.

The rat sighs.

“I see,” he finally says. “I am sorry, Leonardo, for I do not know if we can help you.”

Leo’s breath hitch. He meet Splinter’s eyes; they are solemn, white eyebrows furrowed in a way that make them stand out more. He speaks truth, and Leonardo feel his shoulders slump.

“Don isn’t…?”

“You are older than my sons,” Splinter gently points out. “It is obvious, and while I trust Donatello’s mind… he is not used to such things as alien technology.” An ear flicks. The rat frowns. “Not for lack of trying.”

It’s almost enough to make Leonardo smile.

Almost.

Instead, he looks down. Forms loose fists with his hands.

“And you don’t have Leatherhead.”

“We do,” and Leonardo looks back up again, eyes widening a fraction, “but he is not like yours, of what you have told me. Ours is… a brute. Unstable and barely capable of words- more so around my son.”

He wants to curse.

But Leo has always been the goody-two shoes, in Raphael’s words, and he bite the words back. The amused look Splinter gives him, however, tells him that the rat knows fully well what he wants to do.

“... you are allowed to remain here,” the rat says. “Until we can solve your problem.”

“You trust me?”

Red eyes meet his.  
Splinter nods, whiskers twitching as he gives Leonardo a small smile.

“I do. Your spirit may be darker than my son’s, but it is still the same. And I do not detect any malicious intent. You are still my child, merely a different body and mind.”

Leo looks down, rapidly blinking as he feel his cheeks flush dark green.

  
“Thank you, Sensei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey an update :D


	4. Different

This lair is vastly different to his own.

An old station, they had explained. Not a secret place for ancient civilisations. Perhaps it means there are no risks for mutated humans and glowing crystals; perhaps it means there are other dangers to await.

Leonardo doesn’t mention that, though. Instead he admits that his own home is as big as this one. That they, too, have a high ceiling and a large place to gather at.

It is very different.

Not simply the place- though the cool, dark bricks are an oddly soothing contrast to the warm, orange ones he is used to. They provide more shadows, more places to hide in. No, it is the company.

It’s very odd, and he has now been stuck here for three days.

They are so much like his own family. There is the rowdiness, the random bickering and sudden blurs of green rolling around on the floor as they wrestle. There is the scent of tea, the calm and amused eyes of a father wise enough to stay out of it.

But the differences are like a slap in his face.

Every time he wakes up, his brain tells him he is back home. Their voices are identical, or close to. Much of the same scent surrounds him, the room he has been assigned as spartan as his own.

But Mikey has freckles. He is still so very short, far smaller than Leonardo’s own Michelangelo. A different shade of green, and his headband tails are short. They appear to mimic rabbit ears, and Leo finds it vaguely amusing.  
This Mikey doesn’t enjoy B-horror movies. His attention span is far worse, and Leonardo wonders if his own Mikey was like this, back when they were young, and he has just forgotten. There is a lot of dancing and boasting, pranks and screaming as he is chased by an enraged brother.

He doesn’t have Klunk to coo over.

Instead there is Spike, and Leonardo watches Raph’s interactions with the tortoise, fascinated.

Raphael is the one the most like Leo’s own brothers. The green eyes are different, of course, and he is a little taller than the Raphael he knows rather than the runt of the group. A very muscular runt. But he is still smug, still rebellious. His temper is still awful, and he is still ridiculously competitive. When have they not been?  
But in some ways he is softer. The way he relax around Spike, voice softening and shoulders slumping. He is not as bitter as the Raphael he, Leo, is used to. Not for lack of trying- he is by far more pessimistic than the other three.  
His fondness of horror comics bordering on twilight zone is amusing.

Leonardo’s own mirror is-

It’s disturbing, yet not. It doesn’t _feel_ like this Leo is himself. This Leonardo is sillier, more relaxed and shy and _eager_ than he can ever remember himself being. The blue eyes are bright and unguarded. He tends to rant about that silly show of his, performing ridiculous poses and quotes. Optimistic.  
The only thing they have in common is hard work. No natural talent, merely training and more training. He wonders if the little Leo was as scared of heights as he used to be.

The worst one is Donatello.

He is tall. Taller than Leo, which is new. He is gangly, limbs too big, eyes wide with youth. He has a gap in his teeth. Two brown eyes rather than one green. He is-  
He is the most different one. Leonardo reels from it, every little thing constantly surprising him.  
This one is more sarcastic, tongue sharper and more likely to bite than the Donatello _he_ is used to. But he is still gentle and sweet- it takes some time before Leo realize it, takes three days of constant surveillance to see how he still dotes, still builds for others than himself.

This Donatello keep to himself more often than not, however.

It’s alarming. Leonardo remembers the past, and he suspects.

It’s not his place to interfere. Not yet.

Not until he is certain.

The lair is different, and so is the family within it. He doesn’t fit in, nor does he try to.  
He is happy to stay in the shadows.

_They_ are not happy to let him.

He should have expected that.


	5. Chapter 5

“B-Leo!” is the only warning he gets, before there is an enthusiastic Mikey in his lap.   
Leonardo grunts and steadies him with one hand, the other holding the book he was reading aside.

“B-Leo?” he asks, amused despite himself. This Michelangelo is simply so happy and eager- it’s hard to be annoyed, even when Leonardo look on as the others chase him around for being a nuisance. “Dare I ask, Michelangelo?”

“B is for Big,” the other turtle tells him with a big grin. He hooks one arm around Leonardo’s shoulders, bumping their cheeks together. “Since you’re way bigger than any of us! Also it means you’re part of the B-team, bro. Hey, hey, we’re gonna go topside today. Wanna come? Because you totally should dude! Pleeeaaase?”

Leo smiles. Shakes his head, gently nudging Mikey off his lap.

“I shouldn’t,” he tells him. “It wouldn’t be a good idea, even more so if we run into the Foot and they somehow figure out that there are alternate universes.”

“Oh please,” Donnie cut in. Leonardo tensed as the other turtle leaned over the couch, reaching out to rub Mikey’s head. The little one beamed brightly. Leo forced himself to relax, but it was difficult to look at Donatello straight on. He was just so different from _his_ Don.

“The Foot aren’t smart enough to even find a way back to your dimension, much less open up a new place. Besides, do you really think Shredder would see any profit in it?”  
  
Leonardo shrugs.

“I can’t say I know Shredder’s mind,” he carefully said, eyes flickering back towards the book he had been enjoying. “Especially not one I haven’t fought myself. But if he managed to get over his own ego, I think he would like to team up with different versions of himself. Our Shredder is dead, but there are other worlds out there.”

He remembered the world his Donnie had told him of.   
The dark, bleak future where they had lost. The one that left its scars on his brother. He sighed.

“Wait, really? You- your Shredder is _dead_?”

“Dude, that is _awesome_. Did you blast him off with an alien gun and he turned into a pizza and then you ate him?”

Leo blinks. Donatello blinks.

“No, I did not.”

“Then how?”

“We lost.” Mikey falls quiet then. Leonardo looks back down at the book he was reading. Thumbs the title. “And then the utrom saved us. They put him on a meteor as punishment- he was one of their own.”

“Wow. _Wow_. Wait. Utrom?”

“Utrom,” Leonardo repeats, smiling a little. “An alien race that became our friends.” His smile grows wider. “The Shredder was a small, squishy alien who hid in the stomach of a robot.”

They don’t laugh as he expects them to; instead they gape, glancing at each other.   
Leonardo frowns and watches them, concerned.

“What is it?”

“Uh. Well,” Donatello says, looking back at Leonardo. He only barely manage to meet those red-brown eyes, and he pushes away the thought of his own Donnie. “We have small, squishy aliens too that hide in robot stomachs. But they are called Kraang, and they’re definitely not our allies.”

“Duuude,” Mikey says and tugs on Leonardo’s headband tails. “You totally need to come with us now. You gotta see the aliens, bro! They’re so _freaky_!”

“They kind of are,” Donatello sheepishly agreed. “It’s pretty easy to recognize their robots though, they all look the same.”

“Except for April’s, uh,”

“Ah, yes, one looks like an older woman. But I doubt we will run into her.”

“April,” Leonardo slowly said. “Right, you mentioned her. She’s your age here?”

“Yup! Pretty dang cool, too, dude. Oh! _Dude_. You should meet her! And Casey, too!”

Donatello grimaced. Leonardo smiles wryly at that, looking back at his book.  
It seemed that some things never changed.

“And Casey is your age too, I assume?”

“Yeah, some weird hockey kid that showed up one day,” Donatello huffs. “I don’t know what April sees in him!”

“Hm,” Leonardo hummed. Gently pushes Mikey off of his lap. “I would like to meet them both, but I still don’t think it’s a good idea for me to venture topside.”

“I disagree.”

“Sensei!”

The rat’s whiskers twitched, no doubt amused by how all three straightened as if on demand.   
For a split second, the dimensional traveller didn’t look much different than his own son- if one ignored the brown eyes and damaged shell.

“I apologize, sensei,” the older Leonardo politely began, “I don’t understand. Why do you believe it’s a good idea for me to go with them tonight?”

“Experience,” Splinter said. Smiled at the glances Mikey and Donatello exchanged, the way even Raph and Leo- both having been bickering about their game- glanced their way with interest. “You are older, more experienced than my sons. I believe it would benefit them and you to have you tag along with them tonight. If all goes well, Miss O’Neil is allowed to come with next time.”

“Really?” Donatello asked breathlessly.

“Yes, but only if you all are on your best behavior tonight. Leonardo,” and Splinter looked at the older one as he spoke, “I assume you understand that you follow my son’s commands tonight?”

Leonardo glanced at his younger counterpart, before he nodded.

“I will,” he said, “however, if I’m to be there as… a teacher,” and wasn’t that odd? He couldn’t remember teaching anyone anything, and now he had _four_ possible students, “I would like to have the freedom to offer advice.”

“Of course. But before you all venture outside, we shall eat. Michelangelo?”

“On it, sensei!”

Leonardo grimaced. He wasn’t the only one.

But while Mikey lacked the cooking skills his own brother had, at least no one threw up this time.


End file.
